The present invention relates to a cleat device for securely fastening a flexible line, such as a rope or a cable. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cleat device having a plurality of jam cleats and end projections having a bore therethrough to secure the tag end (i.e. the bitter end) of the flexible line.
A prior art cleat device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,463 to Beaudette. The Beaudette patent discloses a cleat device having at least three jam cleats mounted on a base in juxtaposition with adjacent open ends of the jam cleats facing in the opposite directions. At the outer ends of the base, Beaudette provides hooks as a means for retaining the flexible line in position in the jam cleats.
With cleat devices such as those disclosed in the Beaudette patent, the tag end of the line is subject to movement caused by the wind (e.g., when the cleat device is exposed to weather on a dock, or mounted on a moving vehicle). Such movement may cause loosening of the line.
Cleat devices such as those described in the Beaudette patent are also used to secure cantilevered window assemblies. When used in such assemblies, the tag end of the line is normally stapled or tacked to the beam on which the cleat is mounted. Such tacking or nailing comprises an extra time consuming step in the cleating process, and requires additional hardware and tools to be used.
It would be advantageous to provide a cleat device having a means for securing the tag end of the flexible line. It would be further advantageous if such means for securing the flexible line was a part of the cleat device, such that no additional hardware or tools were required after the cleat is mounted in place.
The apparatus and methods of the present invention provide the foregoing and other advantages.
The present invention relates to a cleat device for a flexible line and methods for cleating a flexible line. In an example embodiment of the invention, a cleat device for a flexible line is provided. The cleat device includes a base adapted for mounting on a surface. A plurality of spaced apart jam cleats are arranged on the base. Each jam cleat may have at least one open end forming an acute angle. A projection may extend from each end of the base outside of the plurality of jam cleats. A portion of at least one of the projections may extend above the jam cleats and may have a bore therethrough.
An example embodiment of the inventive method of cleating a flexible line comprises:
(a) guiding the flexible line around a first projection extending from a first end of a cleat base;
(b) guiding the flexible line from the first projection around open ends of a plurality of spaced apart jam cleats arranged successively on the base, the open ends forming an acute angle;
(c) guiding the flexible line from a last successive jam cleat around a second projection extending from a second end of the cleat base; and
(d) inserting the flexible line through a bore in at least one of the projections which extends above the jam cleats;
wherein the line is guided at an angle between opposite ends of: (i) the first projection and a first jam cleat; (ii) each successive jam cleat; and (iii) the last successive jam cleat and the second projection.